


Magic Keys

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: X-Men (Movies), X-Men: Days of Future Past (2014) - Fandom
Genre: Drunk Reader, F/M, Fluff, Lemon, NSFW, Reader Insert, Smut, request
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-15
Updated: 2016-04-15
Packaged: 2018-06-02 11:37:20
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,785
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6564637
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Fandom: Xmen<br/> Characters: Pietro <br/> Relationship: Pietro/reader<br/> Request: Dofp Pietro x elemental reader please :) she comes home really drunk from night out, tells him she loves him & kisses him. He won’t do anything while she is drunk. Next day he teases her, she says it wasn’t just the drink, kiss, flirting & nsfw end</p>
            </blockquote>





	Magic Keys

“I gotta find my keeyyss!” You sing to yourself as you stumble up the front path, rummaging in your bag. “My keys aren’t here, oh where have thou gone, my dear keys.”   
Maybe you had drank a little too much tonight on your work night out, but it was so worth it. Since you had moved in with Pietro, you were almost always working so much to pay your way that you hadn’t really had time for fun.   
You find your mind often wondering to Pietro. His silk like silver hair, his goofy smile, his strange but quirky style. He had stolen your heart the second you had met.   
He had been trying to steal from the shop where you worked, so you used your own little power to slow him down. How? You created a strong wind that blew against him as he attempted to run. He failed and ended up being blow back and landing near your feet. You had crossed your arms and smirked at him as he looked up at you in awe. You had been the first mutant he had ever met and he was completely smitten with you.   
Both of you quickly became friends and after you manager fired you for no good reason, Pietro took you into his house.   
“Ah, my beautiful keys!” You sing as you pull out your keys from your bag and hold them up to the sky in triumph. Reaching the door, you try and manoeuvre your keys into the tight hole but it didn’t work. You crouched down at the key hole to look into it, then tried to guide your key into the keyhole but failed again.   
There was a click and the door swung open in front of you.   
“I have a magic key that can open door!” You exclaim and jump to your feet, holding the key above your head. There was a soft chuckle and you look and see Pietro standing in the door way, his arms folded and a soft smile on his face.   
“Pietro, look! I’ve got a magic key!” You hold the key up to his face and his smiled widened. You had always been very cute when you were drunk. He shook his head slightly and you recoiled with a look of horror on your face. You pull the keys to your chest protectively.   
“You don’t believe me?” You pout out your bottom lip and give him big puppy dog eyes.   
“Oh, no, I believe you have a magic… Key.” He struggles to say the full sentence without laughing as he watched your expression soften and another smile appeared on your lips as you swayed slightly. You brought your index finger up to your lips and leaned in close to him as if you were going to tell him a secret. He mirrored your action and leaned in, tilting his head and allowing you access to his ear.   
“Don’t tell anyone about my magic key.” You whisper in his ear. He sniggered.  
“Why not?” He tried to keep a straight face but failed.   
“Because then they will try let the dogs out!” You glance around as if you were suspicious that someone was watching. Pietro broke.   
He almost fell to the floor laughing as you looked at him with a look of hurt. Pulling himself together, he decides to continue with your little game.   
“Why are you telling me this?” He asks you and you look around again before you take his hand and lead him into the house. Once you were sure you were safe, you turned to Pietro, who was smiling at you. You stand on your tip toes and wrap your arms around his neck. His eyes widened slightly at your sudden action.   
“Because I love you.” You whisper before you press your lips against his in a light kiss. You feel him tense up then melt into the kiss. He snakes his arms around your waist and kisses you in passion. He feels something cold on the back of the neck and he realises it the key.   
He could feel you swaying in his arms and he remembered you were pretty drunk. He knew it was going to hurt him to end the kiss he had so desperately wanted for years. But he would never want you to feel he had taken advantage of you. Especially since you were in such a vulnerable state.   
He pulled his head back, ending the kiss. He watched your eyes flutter open to look at him in surprise. He leans forward and kisses your forehead. As your soft skin touches his lips, he closes his eyes.   
“You need to go to bed, [y/n].” He removed his left arm from your waist but he wrapped his right arm further around your side to support you. You were shocked at the rejection but you let Pietro move you to your room, where he helped you into your bed and pulled the covers over your form and went to leave. Just before he left, he glanced back at you to see you were fast asleep, still grasping your keys.   
He smiled at your beauty and left.   
——————next day ——————–  
Your head was pounding and your mouth was extremely dry. Rolling over, you try to remember what happened last night. You could remember keys, and laughing. And a kiss.   
Your heart jumped as you say up and remembered that you had kissed Pietro. But he had kissed you back, hadn’t he.   
Sitting on your bed for 20 minutes, you decided that if you didn’t say something to Pietro, it might destroy everything between you.   
So you got up and changed quickly before walking out your room. You found Pietro sitting in the living room, spread out on the couch, watching the television.   
“Morning.” You tried to speak, but it didn’t fully come out because of nerves and dry throat.   
Pietro looks over and smiles at you.  
“Morning. Water and aspirin are on the table.” He nods to the table in the corner. You thanked him and took the pill and drank nearly all the water. Taking at deep breath, you went over and sat next to Pietros feet. He sat up and moved closer to you, muting the TV.   
“Pietro, what happened last night?” You ask, looking his dead in the key as his face lights up.   
“Well.” He giggles. “I heard you singing outside about keys. Then, when you couldn’t open the door, I opened it to find you holding the keys up, saying you had magic keys.” You buried you face in your hands, your cheeks glowing red as you groaned. You knew he was never let you live this down.   
“Then you told me that I couldn’t tell anyone because they would try let the dogs out.” Oh dear god no. Please let this all be some kind of cruel joke. You were trying to think of how you managed to get into that state when you felt Pietro slid closer to you.   
“Then you said you loved me and kissed me.” He voice was almost a whisper but you heard his as clear as day. You lifted your head out of your hands looked in front of you, feeling Pietros eyes on you but you decided against meeting them.  
“That wasn’t totally the drink talking.” You looked at the floor, expecting Pietro to give the whole ‘I don’t think about you in the same way’ talk. But that never came. You closed your eyes for a second but when you felt Pietros weight lift from the couch, you opened them to see him crouched in front of you. He took your face in his warm hands and looked straight into your eyes.  
“I love you, too.” He whispered before leaning in and pressing his lips to yours in a passionate kiss. It had ripped him in half to tear away from you last night and he was desperate to make it all up to you. Now.   
He snaked his arms around your waist and pulled you forwards, so you were on the edge of the couch. He kneeled between your legs and kissed down your neck. You let out a soft moan when he began to pull at your top. He was about the same height as your chest and you could see his staring at them as you pulled off your top. He didn’t waste any time. His hands start to massage you breasts through your bra. You felt a rush of warmth wash down to your core.   
You were about to start removing his hoodie, when he suddenly picked you up and carried you through to your room. You wrapped your legs around him to support to yourself but you realised how hard he was. You could feel it through your leggings and panties. He could feel how warm you were and he let out a little groan at the feeling. Neither of you were going to last long. Years of desire and hidden passion unleashed in one go.   
You both stripped each other of all clothing in a matter of seconds. Lust filled eyes roaming body’s, you knew there was no need for foreplay.   
He lined himself up with your already soaked entrance and slid inside you in one swift motion. You moaned and threw your head back as sparks of pleasure erupted in your core.   
You looked and saw Pietros eye were closed, his mouth handing open slightly with a small smile.   
“Your so tight.” He muttered as he started to thrust inside of you. With ever thrust, you could feel your climax slowly building. Pietro leaned down and kissed you, and hand on either side of his head to keep him from crushing you. You wrapped your arms around his torso and moaned in to the kiss. You felt him speed up, and you knew he was close as were you.   
“Pietro, I’m, I’m so close.” You gasp against his lips and he let out a low moan, biting on your lower lip.   
“Cum.” His voice was low but it was everything you needed. You started to shake below him as your orgasm took you. Pietro moaned at the feeling of your walls tightening around him and the fact that he had just ordered you to. One more thrust and he called out your name as his orgasm took him. His shaking form fell onto yours and you smiled as he panted against your neck. Two lover, one hundred percent satisfied. For now.  
Rolling over, he let out a yelp of pain. You jumped and looked over to see him holding up your keys that had been tucked beside you.


End file.
